


Linked Discord

by Maruchan_Habanera_con_Limon



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Other, i cant advance my other fic so i will do this for now, man idk this is like...., out of nowhere, will add tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maruchan_Habanera_con_Limon/pseuds/Maruchan_Habanera_con_Limon
Summary: Today at 3:46 AMWildFlowers:[photo]Hero of Dogs:Courageous Farore, what the hell is that
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Legend (Linked Universe)/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Mipha (Legend of Zelda)/Wild (Linked Universe), Sky/Sun (Linked Universe)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	1. Cursed Mac n Cheese

_**TWO BROS, SHARING A GROUPCHAT** _

_Online- 2_

Today at 3:46 AM

**WildFlowers:**

** [photo] **

**Hero of Dogs:**

Courageous Farore, what the hell is that

**WildFlowers:**

come down to eat i knoe u r txtng to midna<3

**Hero of Dogs:**

No. Why is it red.

**WildFlowers:**

do u see the flamin cheetos bag?

**Hero of Dogs:**

Y...Yeah?

**WildFlowers:**

ok  
remember the hot cheetos mac n cheese that time refused to let me buy

**Hero of Dogs:**

Oh no.  
Did you drive to Wal-Mart at 3AM for that?

**WildFlowers:**

no!!!!!! i made them. handmade hot mac n cheetos!!

**Hero of Dogs:**

...

**WildFlowers:**

:))

**Hero of Dogs:**

...Is it good?

**WildFlowers:**

come to eat n find out<3

**Hero of Dogs:**

:rawrxd:

**WildFlowers:**

ily too :heartyeyesmotherfucker:

**Hero of Dogs:**

Ok then, I am going.

**WildFlowers:**

yay!!!!!!

_**FAMILY ORIGINS (ONLY FOR GROUNDING)** _

_ Online- 3 _

**Papa Link:**

**_@Link Jr @Wild Link_** Go to bed.

**Wild Link:**

?!?!?!?!but i just got twi to eat my creation :((

**Papa Link:**

I just heard Twilight coughing, go to bed before you wake up your mother.

**Link Jr:**

Old Man I am dying and you don’t even care? Incrediblekfjflrktkt

**Papa Link:**

Yes but also, what?

**Wild Link:**

he is coughing again brb

**Papa Link:**

You’ve poisoned the heir to the throne,

**Wild Link:**

jsjdfkJDBDJSJD WHAT

**Papa Link:**

Therefore you are going to be banished from this land.

**Wild Link:**

WAIT DAD NONONOOOO

**Navi [Bot]:**

User _**WildFlowers#2040**_ was moved to **_#baby-jail_**

**Link Jr:**

Hey, btw, Isn’t all this messages going to wake up Mum anyways?

**Papa Link:**

No, I put her phone on “Not Disturb” for the night. Go to bed now.

**Link Jr:**

Lmao ok. Gn.

**Papa Link:**

Goodnight.

_ Offline - 4 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am!!! bored n cant continue on my fic so have this<3  
> i know theres probly bunch of chat fics already but i love them so i made one!!!  
> i am throwing a bunch of my own hc in here so any questions just ask<3


	2. h hyrule...

**_ DUMBDUMB RIGHTS ACTIVISTS _ **

_Online - 6_

Today at 1:00 PM

**blonde tarzan:**

do you ever have a dream that you uhm that you ever ss that yoylsjdkdgbmdnfldbg

**bunnies DO bite:**

what.

**ZPop Listener:**

Oh Dear

**Draw Four:**

He is dying

**Imagine WARRIORS:**

Damn rip Wild ig

**got lost in the sauce:**

yes.

**blonde tarzan:**

rulie u r my only friend come so i can hug u

**got lost in the sauce:**

i would! But I am barely on my break srry :((

**blonde tarzan:**

capitalism continues to rob me of my bestie

**bunnies DO bite:**

sucks to suck❤️

**blonde tarzan:**

ammmmmm going to bite u

**bunnies DO bite:**

try.

**Imagine WARRIORS:**

Don’t you have a store to manage

**bunnies DO bite**

no.

I will leave anyways bc Rule is going to get the microwave on fire.

**Imagine WARRIORS:**

LOL

**ZPop Listener:**

**_@blonde tarzan_** Are you ok? :worried:

**blonde tarzan:**

oh yes!! srry just wanted to ask if yall were going to come for lunch or smth

**ZPop Listener:**

Oh! Tell Mum I can’t today,

**blonde tarzan:**

:((( but why

**ZPop Listener:**

Sun is coming back today and I don’t have work so we will take time for ourselves💕

**blonde tarzan:**

omh!!!! tell her hi from me<3

**ZPop Listener:**

Ofc!!

**blonde tarzan:**

what about u wars

**Imagine WARRIORS:**

Same as Hyrule, my shift was changed for the day so I am stuck in the Mall till dinner

**blonde tarzan:**

damn,,,,,,,ok bro gl

**Imagine WARRIORS:**

Thanks, Tell Malon I will go for dinner anyways though

**blodne tarzan:**

!!!!yes ofc

**Imagine WARRIORS:**

Neat, goodbye

**blonde tarzan:**

four u r my last hope....

**Draw Four:**

What did you create now.

**blonde tarzan:**

come to find out ;)) but also how did u know

**Draw Four:**

We have our ways.

**blonde tarzan:**

mysterious~~~

**Draw Four:**

Ig  
Can we come too?🥺

**blond tarzan:**

!!!!!yes pls!

**Draw Four:**

Wait but is Twilight home?

**blonde tarzan:**

nope!! he will go to work w dad in ten mins

**Draw Four:**

Cool, see ya in ten minutes then

**blonde tarzan:**

yeyeyeyeyye

_ Offline - 5 _  
_ Online - 1 _

**bunnies DO bite:**

the hell was that.


	3. everyone loves a good sword

_**DUMBDUMB RIGHTS ACTIVISTS** _

_ Online - 2 _   
_ Offline - 7 _

** Today at 2:38 AM **

**bunnies DO bite:**

HERES THE THING I CANT DO ANYTHING RIGHT

**Goatboy:**

TRY AS I ABSOLUTELY TOTALLY MIGHT

**bunnies DO bite:**

THE BONES ARE MELTING

**Goatboy:**

THE SKELETON IS ASH

**pirates dot com:**

WHAT SHALL WE DO WITH A DRUNKEN SAILOR

**ZPop Listener:**

Guys…please…

**bunnies DO bite:**

1)just silence the group n 2)wind you just destroyed my bonding time with the rancher. unacceptable.

**pirates dot com:**

well maybe if you listened something else other than those depressing songs😤

**ZPop Listener:**

Even if I silence the group, you should be asleep. ;;

**bunnies DO bite:**

cant.

**Goatboy:**

Sorry about that Sky, Just lazying around.

**bunnies DO bite:**

> _\- well maybe if you listened..._

kid......

**pirates dot com:**

do not call me that yknow it bothers me

**bunnies DO bite:**

r i g h t.  
my point is; penelope scott is great.  
actually _**@Goatboy**_ didn’t know you liked her songs.

**Goatboy:**

Ah yes, well.  
I don’t know, Midna listens her songs so I guess her tastes rubbed on me.

**bunnies DO bite:**

interesting.

**pirates dot com:**

👀

**bunnies DO bite:**

don’t you have school tomorrow.

**pirates dot com:**

dont you have a store to manage?🙃

**bunnies DO bite:**

you should stop talking too much to warriors.

**pirates dot com:**

dude he is my bro

**bunnies DO bite:**

your point is?

**pirates dot com:**

...  
ANYWAYS  
good night!!! bc i need sleep not bc i was told to

**Goatboy:**

Gn Wind

**bunnies DO bite:**

night.

_Offline - 9_

**Today at 4:24 PM**

_Online - 3_

_Offline - 7_

**Draw Four:**

Good Hylia I am so fucking tired of this dumb as shit costumers  
 _ **@bunnies DO bite** _How do you do it?

**pirates dot com:**

lol!! this one must have been bad to get u cursing them out!🤣

**bunnies DO bite:**

easy. i dont.  
ravi takes care of the dumb ones and i take care of the assholes.

**Draw Four:**

Ah.  
Would’ve expected more from the manager of ones of the greatest magic stores in all Hyrule.

**bunnies DO bite:**

wow ok.  
tf did this asshole do to get you like this.

**Draw Four:**

Oh you know...  
Pseudo sword connoisseur.

**pirates dot com:**

you still get them?😯  
even after having been one of the most skilled blacksmiths out there?

**Draw Four:**

Well you see, apparently getting that title was the same as getting a target on our back, so this jackasses come here to judge our work  
This one didn’t even know what a Zora sword looked like.

**bunnies DO bite:**

oh yeah. i also get clients like that.  
the best you can do is ignore them.

**Draw Four:**

...I guess.  
Good talk. See you later.

**pirates dot com:**

bye!!!

**bunnies DO bite:**

good luck man.

_Offline - 9_


	4. twilight simp

**_DUMBDUMB RIGHTS ACTIVISTS_ **

_Online - 9_

January 31, 2021.

**blonde tarzan:**

[photo]

**ZPop Listener:**

Oh! The snow seems so pretty!  
  
 **blonde tarzan:**

is so thick! we just got here btw, but we think we gonna make camp n stay for the night!!  
  
 **bunnies DO bite:**

how do you two even have service.

**got lost in the sauce:**

we dont know but lets not question miracles. :skypraying:

**bunnies DO bite:**

no testing hylia today, got it.

**Imagine WARRIORS:**

Did Time really let you go alone?

**Draw Four:**

Yeah, truly surprising.

**blonde tarzan:**

rude!! >:((  
  


**lost in the sauce:**

yeah! is not like we cant take care of ourselves!  
  


**bunnies DO bite:**

:doubt:

**Imagine WARRIORS:**

:doubt:

**Draw Four:**

:doubt:

**ZPOP Listener:**

:doubt:

**pirates dot com:**

:doubt:

**blonde tarzan:**

WIND?!?!?!?

traitor.

**pirates dot com:**

i had to 😔

**lost in the sauce:**

you r getting road trip music choice rights removed. i am so sorry it had to end like this :((

**pirates dot com:**

NOOOOOOOOOO 😭

well is not like i will going on road trips a lot but NOOOOOOO 😭😭

**Goatboy:**

Two things;

1) :doubt:  
2) Hi, what did I just walk in?

**bunnies DO bite:**

an execution.

**Goatboy:**

Huh.

Aight.

**Imagine WARRIORS:**

Hey hey hey. Wait.

Why didn't you go with these two menaces?

**Goatboy:**

Uh.

I...uhh,

**Imagine WARRIORS:**

Go on.

**Goatboy:**

Kindofhaveadatewithmidnatoday

**bunnies DO bite:**

hey twi would you mind rewording.

**Goatboy:**

...

Because of a date with 

M i d n a.

**Imagine WARRIORS:**

Simp.

**bunnies DO bite:**

simp.

**blonde tarzan:**

~simp~

**got lost in the sauce:**

simp<3

**Draw Four:**

S i m p.

**pirates dot com:**

simp

**ZPOP Listener:**

Awww, Good for you Twi! Hope it goes excellent!

**Goatboy:**

Thank you, SKY.

You all should learn from Sky, asshats.

**bunnies DO bite:**

ok simp.

**Imagine WARRIORS:**

But for real, hope it goes well.

**blonde tarzan:**

yeah bro, you have been simping for a long time now .3.

**Goatboy:**

For Nayru's Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skypraying is just a cutout pic of sky praying to the horned statue for context


	5. twitch.tv/knight

**_ DUMBDUMB RIGHTS ACTIVISTS _ **

_ Online- 9 _

March 02, 2021.

**Imagine WARRIORS:**

I quitted.

**blonde tarzan:**

wow whut

**Imagine WARRIORS:**

Yeap.

I will do streaming full time now.

**Draw Four:**

Oh wow, good luck man.

Your streams are good and stuff but yknow.

**Imagine WARRIORS:**

I do. Is just...I am tired of balancing it, and it's about time I think.

**bunnies DO bite:**

ik you dont care but i think you will do great.

**imagine WARRIORS:**

...

Thanks, Legend.

**bunnies DO bite:**

no problem.

**pirates dot com:**

augshsjd just dudes being dudes😎

**Imagine WARRIORS:**

Shut it, Wind!

**blonde tarzan:**

sooooo........will we finally do the hyrule fantasy real time dub?

**Imagine Warriors:**

Oh yeah, tots.

**blonde tarzan:**

_:hellyeah:_

**lost in the sauce:**

cant wait to see you out there wars!

**Goatboy:**

Hope you don't regret it dude

**ZPop Listener:**

Yeah! Sending good vibes your way _:igiveyoumyheart:_

**C L O C K:**

You will succeed.

**Imagine WARRIORS:**

Thanks for the support guys.

Truly.

Love all of you.

**pirates dot com:**

we love you too💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why cant i write anything without turning it into fluff  
> ever noticed how a lot of streamers have short n simple names? is kinda cool


	6. sweet as a berry

March 02, 2021.

10:03 PM

**wildflowers:**

Miph

Miphers

Mipja

my dear

my QUEEN

**GoldenRed:**   
  


Yes, Lin?

**wildflowers:**

lets

go

on a

DATE!!

tomorrow ofc

**GoldenRed:**

Oh I wish! But medical school has kidnapped all my free time

**wildflowers:**

........sadness.

understanble! but sadness.....

**GoldenRed:**

I am sorry Lin :(

**wildflowers:**

is not your fault! 

**GoldenRed:**

Still.

**wildflowers:**

nono

i have solution!

**GoldenRed:**

Oh?

**wildflowers:**   
  


video call but no talking

just vibes

**GoldenRed:**

No talking?

**wildflowers:**

yeah! so you can do your studies but also enjoy my sexy presence

**GoldenRed:**

pf! Alright!

See you in a bit, handsome~

**wildflowers:**

>/////////<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they last two minutes in silence and spent the rest of the night talking about dumb shit.  
> i just remembered i had the miphlink tag and had to provide


	7. happy uhhhh day

March 05, 2021.

03:14 PM

**wildflowers:**

bro.  
  
**sir hyrule the third:**  
  
huh? whats wrong?

**wildflowers:**

did we

forgot our own bdays....?

**sir hyrule the third:**

w

no?? or

...

shit.

**wildflowers:**

HYRULE.

**sir hyrule the third:**

I AM SORRY IS JUST

A?  
  
**wildflowers:**  
  
well dude wat do you want to do???   
  
**sir hyrule the third:**  
  
my bday was in february how did it take me this long to realize.  
  
also is 3am.  
  
**wildflowers:**

ur point?

**sir hyrule the third:**

you r so right.

lets have a movie night-

midnight!

**wildflowers:**

aight!!! txt me when you get here

**sir hyrule the third:**

ofc!

_ **DUMBDUMB RIGHTS ACTIVISTS:** _

_ Online- 3 _

March 05, 2021.

03:20 AM

**bday boy:**

why did noone wish us happy bday

 **Draw Fours:  
  
**None of you mentioned it, so we didn't think it was that big of a deal.

**Imagine WARRIORS:**

Us? Whose us?

**bday boy:**

me and _**@bday boy 2 electric boogaloo  
**_

> _None of you mentioned it, so we didn't think it was that big of a deal.  
>    
>  _

damn not even strawberry?

**Imagine WARRIORS:  
**

Hyrule's birthday was in February though why is he just now...

**Draw Fours:**

Didn't he sent you cookies?

**bday boy:**

thats not the point!!!

and oh yeah i forgot lmao

**Imagine WARRIORS:**

And who the hell is strawberry?

**Draw Four:**

None of your business.

**bday boy:**

yah!!!

anyways i expect everyone to make up for this blasphemy

but later. today i will spend time w my bro

bye!!

**Imagine WARRIORS:**

Goddesses.

Wild is truly something else.

10:23 AM

**ravio has killed me:**

happy bday you rabid animal.

check your mail.

**Hyrulean by default:**

Oh, he has.

He even woke mum and dad with all the squealing.

**C L O C K:**

Fatherly love is stopping me from murdering my own child.

**legally allowed to have dreams:**

Fear❤

**Respect Women Pls:**

Oh yeah! Today is your free day, isn't it, dad?

**C L O C K:**

Yeah.

[photo]

But look how excited is the cub.

**Respect Women Pls:**

Owww _:fairydusthearts:_

By the way, Maybe I will drop by with Sun!

**Hyrulean by default:**

Oh good, Mum misses you two

**bday boy 2 electric bogaloo:**

hey _**@ravio killed me**_ how come i dont get a late bday gift?

**ravio killed me:**

mf what did you think that trip to Akkala was?

**bday boy 2 electric bogaloo:**

OH.

hahahahaha 

sorry.

**ravio killed me:**

seriously...

is fine though

**bday boy:**

LEGEND THANK YOU SO MUCH ILY AAAAAAA

**legally allowed to have dreams:**

whats the gift though?:0

**bday boy:**

this very fancy recipe book that i never was able to get my hands on

it has magic pictures and everything i love iiiit

**ravio killed me:**

yeah it was very hard to get it.

because there aren't a lot of copies.

but y'know, the things one does for love.

**bday boy:**

owwww you care about me :'))

**bday boy 2 electric bogaloo:**

legend is such a softie inside is funny.

**ravio killed me:**

fuck y'all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more fluff ft legend  
> i know hyrules name is too long for discord but thats on them


End file.
